


Betrayal

by thehelldoievenputhere



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, The Fall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 09:19:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12650673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehelldoievenputhere/pseuds/thehelldoievenputhere
Summary: Lucifer Falls





	Betrayal

Inspired by [this](https://chenj27.deviantart.com/art/Burn-in-Hell-309118815)

***

Lucifer stood on Earth and looked up to the sky. He could already feel his wings burning away, but that was not the pain he felt. His brother's betrayal. How could he have done that? Lucifer had trusted Michael, gone to him with his doubt, trusted him to keep a secret. But, no. Michael had gone to Father and told on him without hesitating. Lucifer had just wanted someone to talk to, someone to share his thoughts with, like he had before.

He had told Michael he didn't like Father's newest creations. He hadn't been about to try and fix the problem, he had just wanted to vent. But Michael had gone to Father, and Father had cast him out. Clearly, Father did not care that Lucifer wasn't going to do anything about it, so why shouldn't he? Lucifer couldn't go back. Even if he was allowed, he never wanted to see Michael again.

He turned on his heel and strode towards the Garden. Before he reached the entrance, he shifted his form to a serpentine one. He slithered past the guard--Gadreel--with no difficulty, as there had been no orders to guard against animals. On his way to the centre, where he would find the tree of knowledge, he spotted the Woman--Lilith was her name--and diverted his course towards her. She was muttering under her breath about Adam--the Man--and how she wouldn't submit to him. Lucifer shifted to his humanoid form and asked her what she would do to remedy her situation. She jumped--she hadn't known he was there--and span to face him. When she realised what he'd said, she became pensive. Where her mind wandered, Lucifer wasn't sure as he decided not to look in upon her thoughts, but it caused a shadow to grow upon her soul. He left her there, thinking and blackening her soul. Next he knew, she was banished from the garden for trying to kill her unborn child and Adam.

And still, Father left him alone.


End file.
